prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yumeta
is a Tapir-like fairy who appeared in ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. A very nice fairy residing in the Land of Dreams, he is shown to be very insecure of himself after dropping out of the Fairy Academy and is very troubled due to he can't do anything with his power, which leads to his mother, Maamu, to do anything in order to make him happy. After which the Cures finally persuade him to stand up on his own in order to save everyone in the land of dreams. Appearance Yumeta is a small Tapir-like fairy, identified as a Baku who has an ability to eat nightmare beasts so children can have good dreams. He is colored white and light blue with dark blue markings on the eyes and a moon-like marking on his forehead. He has two light blue ears, a dark periwinkle fluff collar on his neck and a long broom-like tail, which transforms into a vacuum cleaner in order to suck up nightmares. Personality Yumeta is a very cheerful child fairy who is very timid and resentful. He usually makes friends with the children in the dream realm but gets easily saddened when they all wake up and disappear in the Land of Dreams. He is also shown to be confused on who to believe in, and his mother always comforts him when he's feeling down. History Dropping out of the Fairy Academy According to both EnEn and Gureru, Yumeta was once a student of the Fairy Academy and studied to become a Pretty Cure Fairy Partner. But one day, he had stated he will drop out of school in front of class and said he will find his own dream, causing EnEn and Geleru to feel sad on his departure. Sadness, a Mother's Love and a Bitter Reunion Soon after leaving the Fairy Academy, Yumeta decides to take on the Nightmare Beasts and become a true Dream Eater but he is proven to be powerless against them and his mother, Maamu decides to take on the role. In his stay to his home world, the Land of Dreams, he befriended many children who liked him and played together. But learning that the children always wake up from their dreams and forgot him makes him very sad, which leads to his mother to trap the children inside the Land of Dreams so he can be very happy, essentially kicking off the events of the movie. As the Pretty Cures having learned about the mysterious case of children being in eternal sleep, EnEn and Geleru joined in to investigate as they reunited with Yumeta. The fairies introduced him to the Cures and found out that the children are being trapped inside their dreams which makes him scared as Maamu appeared. Yumeta just stood there as the Cures got beaten up by the Nightmare Beast his mother unleashed and send them back to the real world. EnEn and Geleru called out Yumeta as he looked away before the two were sent back as well. Yumeta picked up the Pretty Cure Textbook they left behind before Maamu giving him a motherly hug, feeling very sad on what happened. What's right and what's wrong Witnessing how his mother trapped the Pretty Cures inside their own dreams, Yumeta starts to feel scared thinking that what she's doing is wrong and can't do anything to make her stop. After both Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Ribbon, EnEn and Geleru ventured back in the Dream Realm and got captured, Yumeta appeared in front of them along with the Pretty Cure Textbook and said his mother is the most powerful fairy in the dream realm and the reason why she's trapping the children inside is to make him happy. EnEn and Geleru think this is too much and reminded him what he said before dropping out of the Fairy Academy. However this angered him and throws the book into the cell before he leaves in tears. They then found out that he snuck a key inside for them to escape. As Yumeta wanders around the Land of Dreams, he then encountered the group and properly introduced themselves to him, also thanking him on giving them the key earlier. They then showed him the dreams that the other cures are having and told him that the important thing about fulling dreams is to fulfill it with his own power. Maamu then appears and then prompted Yumeta to come to her, but he then hid himself behind Hime which angered her about poisoning his son with their influence. She then unleashed several Nightmare Beasts to the group as both Megumi and Hime transformed into Pretty Cures and fight Nightmare Beasts once again. During their fight, Yumeta saw one of the beasts about to kill EnEn and Geleru and his hopeless against this situation as he stood there crying. However after being saved by a mysterious cure, EnEn and Geleru told Yumeta to stay where he is as they rushed outside to assist the cures. He then saw the Pretty Cures in their dreams trying to state that they will protect everyone and fulling their dreams with their powers. He then cried hearing this feeling saddened and confused who to believe in. Standing Up and Finding his True Powers During the battle against Maamu and the Nightmare Beasts, Yumeta watched the conversation between his mother Cure Lovely and Cure Princess and reminded that her love for him is overflowing. However he heard from them that Maamu's actions are wrong and overprotecting Yumera is similar to caging someone's child and not letting him go and grow up on his own. As Maamu is angered and unleashed a Nightmare Beast to kill them, Yumeta finally had enough and shielded the attack. With a loud scream, his tail finally became a vacuum and sucked up the Nightmare Beast as he finally became a full pledged Dream Eater. Maamu is surprised to see her own son finally become a dream eater and is shown the error of her ways. however when the Nightmare Beasts got out of hand and Maamu used up too much energy. Yumeta decides to step up and join in, but her mother doesn't allow him to get hurt. Yet he told her to let go as he's the only one who can assist the Cures as she let go of him and left along with his friends. Final Battle In the final battle, they were reminded that the only way to defeat a Nightmare Beast is through the power of the Dream Eater. With Yumeta's powers, he gave the Cures the power to purify the Nightmare Beasts. But things goes out of hand as all the Nightmare Beasts fused together and trapped the cures from within. With the cures fighting the Nightmare Beast, some of them attacked Yumeta, EnEn and Geleru but they were purified when Sakagami Ayumi is summoned to the Land of Dreams and told EnEn and Geleru to lend their powers for her to become Cure Echo once again. After she purified the Land of Dreams and weakened the Nightmare Beasts, Yumeta is happy that EnEn and Geleru finally found their Pretty Cure partner. Aftermath After the battle, Yumeta told her mother that he wanted to be a Dream Eater in order to protect the smiles of children inside their dreams as Maamu is proud of his son for the first time. Spring Carnival Yumeta is seen among the Fairy Academy students watching the Cures arrive. Ability Being a young Baku, Yumeta is gifted with abilities to suck up nightmares, however he is still yet to master these abilities. Like his mother he can also manipulate some things in the Dream Realm such has giving children clothes of what they want when they grow up. Yumeta can also transform his tail into a vacuum cleaner and allows him to suck up Nightmare Beasts. He can also give his powers to the Pretty Cures in order for them to purify Nightmare Beasts. Etymology "Yumeta" means "dreaming" in Japanese. Trivia * A Baku is a Japanese demon which believed to eat dreams and nightmares. In many years, there have been changes in how the baku is depicted. Gallery Category:Mascots Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fairies